A Quest For Love
by SilverArrow123
Summary: When Travis Stoll is sent to a mentally disturbed institution for boys for killing an empousa in public eye, the oracle issues a quest forcing Katie Gardner, his worst enemy to disguise herself as a guy and help get him out. Then she learns about his secret crush. What will happen? Will deeper emotions be revealed as well as Katies disguise? I don't own PJO


When Travis Stoll is sent to a mentally disturbed institution for boys for killing an empousa in public eye, the oracle issues a quest forcing Katie Gardner, his worst enemy to disguise herself as a guy and help get him out. Then she learns about his secret love. What will happen? Will deeper emotions be revealed?

**Katie POV**

"I need all head counselers in the meeting room immediatly after lunch!" Chiron announced in the dining pavilion.

"What did you do now?" Annabeth asked Conner Stoll warily.

The 13 head counselers from each of the major Olympian cabins were sitting at their table. Once the camp had been rebuilt Chiron had decided to let the all the campers sit where they wanted to. Except for the cabin leaders. They had to sit together. There was a counseler from each cabin with the exception of Hera, and Hermes. Hera of course being the goddess of marriage had no children. The Hermes cabin's eldest campers were the dreaded Travis and Conner Stoll. Even though Conner was 15 minutes younger Chiron had allowed them both to be counselers. The Hunters were visiting so Thalia represented Artemis and Jason who was here for a visit, represented Zeus.

"Nothing promise! Travis isn't here right now so I got nothing to do!" Whined Conner in protest. "But if anything, the Aphrodite cabin would be at the top of my hit list because of what Piper did a few weeks back."

"What the Hades did I do?!" Piper frowned.

"You charmspoke us out of trying to light the Demeter cabin's roof on fire!"

Katie shook her head and thanked Piper again. The Stoll brothers were going to send firecrackers up onto the Demeter cabin's GRASS roof. But it was worth it because Travis looked so cute when he...NO! BAD KATIE. SHUT UP KATIE!

"Sorry for trying to spare about 20 lives from your idiocy!" Piper yelled fuming.

Jason touched her arm under the table and she calmed down. "Come on," Jason said, "Don't want to make Chiron mad if we're all late cause of Conner and his stupidity.

"Ouch that hurt dude...it hurt my heart." Conner said dramatically pointing to the right part of his chest and pouting.

"Dude! Your heart is on the left side!" Thalia called out as they deserted Conner who was desperatley trying to figure out his right from his left.

**In the Big House**

"Chiron, you called us?" I called out through the front door.

"Katie dear, of course sit down everyone." Chiron answered leading us to the ping pong table.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jason.

"Well as you all know, Travis Stoll was sent on a quest to retrieve Achille's sword from the Greek Museum of History in Georgia**(A/N just made that up)**. As a child of Hermes he did manage to retrieve it however once in the city he was attacked by an empousa. The witnesses believe he was trying to kill an old lady. He asked Hermes to send the sword here but he wasn't strong enough to manipulate the mist over the police. He was sent to the Georgia Boy's Juvenile Correctional Facility for the Emotionally and Mentally Disturbed in the countryside." Chiron said grimly.

"So whats the big deal?" Clarisse said examining her knife. "I won't miss that punk."

"The big deal Clarisse, is that if a monster were to attack him or anyone to find out who he was he would be taken in by the government. He managed to send me an Iris Message and informed me that they took his weapons away."

"So what are we going to do? He won't survive if a monster attacked him then. There would be no way to kill them." Conner asked worridly.

"We shall issue a quest." Chiron said simply. "Percy, Nico, please go get Rachel."

As the two boys left silence enveloped the room. Chiron left to his office while Conner, Pollux, and Jason started a staring contest marathon. Leo tried to flirt horribly with Thalia while Jason and Piper laughed at his useless attempts to win her over. Well Piper laughed while Jason watched her laugh. Shaking her head at Leo's hopelessness Piper got up and tried to help him.

Jason and Piper were'nt officially together but were well on their way to being what the rest of the Aphrodite cabin called "Jasper".

I sighed quietly. Normally Travis would be here annoying the Hades out of me. Annabeth moved to a chair next to me.

"Don't worry Katie, we'll find him and bring him back." Annabeth said quietly and then even more quietly, "You know, I think he really likes you."

"Please, his main goal in life is to completley destroy my cabin and kill me from insanity." I said indifferently. Annabeth didn't buy it.

"He does to get your attention. I know you hate it when he and whatever slut he's using to make you jelouse, go to the strawberrry fields and kiss right infront of you." Annabeth said comfortingly. "I won't tell anybody you know."

"I know you won't it's just...I don't know..I'm just confused." I finished in a soft whisper.

"I know." Annabeth smiled slightly.

"We are baaaaaa-ACK!" Percy called loudly as he tripped over Clarisse's extended feet. "Did you miss us?" He finished weakly from the floor.

Shaking her head at her boyfriend's Seaweed Brainess Annabeth walked over yanked him up and sat back down next to me to give me company which I was grateful for.

"Sup Katie!" Percy greeted slinging an arm around Annabeth's shoulder which she jokingly tried to bite.

"Hey" Katie smiled.

"Alright campers sit back down and lets listen to Rachel please- LEO! Do not taunt Clarisse if you want to keep your face the way it is!" Chiron said sharply as Leo ran away from Clarisse sitting in the corner shielding his face.

"Rachel." Chiron guestured for her to sit down. Percy and Nico sat behind her waiting to catch her.

"Umm...I can't feel any prophecy comin-" Suddenly Rachel's voice changed.

_"The Flower's daughter shall travel down,_

_To the Peach's little town._

_Accompanied by one not seen,_

_And in a meadow of green,_

_The two will be forced to part._

_The path made by the heart,_

_One will follow,_

_Joined by confusion and sorrow,_

_Now disguise and change oneself,_

_Rely on another to save herself._

_Guided by the goddess of doves,_

_A quest made for love._

_Or a sacrifice made with one last breath._

_That ends with death."_

With that Rachel collapsed.

**A/N: Can not wait for my next update Tratie! TRATIE! TRATIE! TRATIE! Cookies for everyone (:::) Yay!:)**


End file.
